


The Ends Leading to a New Beginning

by SeraphineSawyer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: After Kirkwall, F/M, Female Rogue Hawke - Freeform, Fenris - Freeform, Fenris/Female Hawke - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphineSawyer/pseuds/SeraphineSawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke have settled into a new life back in Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends Leading to a New Beginning

Down the road there lives an elf and his human wife. A strange man this elf is, his hair as white as the moon at night and his eyes the most vibrant green. No skin peeks from his clothes, he often checks to make sure he is concealed, his face being the thing he reveals. Black trousers, white blouse and black gloves, he embellishes color with a red piece of cloth around his wrist and a similar scarf around his neck. This elf is strong, can lift twice as much as a man his size, he is slender like his kind but has unordinary height. 

His wife wears her past upon her brow, intricate lines of tattoos decorate the face of a troubled soul. Her hair is long and a very light blonde, almost seems to have a pink hue in the sunlight. Her skin is peppered with age old scars, scars from a life once lived. Her eyes are a sharper blue than the sky, they see everything. She is very graceful, oh how she loves to dance, and he loves to watch her.  
The Amell crest hangs above their bedroom door, on the inside, so she may not forget where she came from. The man is known as Leto, yet he doesn’t answer to it, when he looks upon you after you call to him there is sadness behind his eyes. The woman is Marian. They moved to Ferelden a few years back. Marian, Marian.. such a familiar name. Similar to that of the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke. Marian Hawke. 

The way the two look at each other is a rare passion. It is as if they were back fighting in the streets of Kirkwall again, taking down thugs and mercs. When they look into each other’s eyes they glimpse that past and watch each other move seamlessly as one, parrying, thrusting.. protecting. It’s as if they are watching the other beat down and bloody up their foes only to catch the other’s eye and the side of their mouth turns up in a hint of teasing smile. 

Their histories are as various as their losses, pains and wounds. The woman may show her scars but why would the elf cover his?  
When they are alone in their home, she strips every piece of clothing off of him and runs her fingers along the tattoos that would give them away. If they were to know of him, they would find her. He wakes some nights, alive with the pain of his markings, fierce and glowing only to be calmed by the press of lips to his shoulder or fingers wearing into his hand, still shaking with anger. He would turn to look at her, fear in his eyes, worry that he could have hurt her but she only looks upon him with compassion, never pity or sorrow. She herself has similar nights, waking from the face of her mother, oh her dearest mother. But they manage. They’ll always manage. 

Their skills will be called on again, they know it and look forward to the day they sink metal into the flesh of those who deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there needed to be more of an ending, it seems like a good idea to return to Ferelden after the darkspawn had been defeated there.


End file.
